Oberon's Tale
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: In einer Welt, in der das London des 19. Jahrhunderts der Märchenwelt entspricht. Roth ist das Rumpelstilzchen.
1868 – London...

»Ich denke wir können hier ruhig etwas Zeit verbringen!«, hatte seine »geliebte« Zwillingsschwester Evie gesagt.

Damals war Jacob für diese Idee noch Feuer und Flamme gewesen, aber an diesem Idealismus hatte sich in den letzten Tagen etwas grundlegendes geändert. Natürlich war er überrascht und erfreut, als Evie auf die Idee gekommen war, ihn bei Robert Topping anzupreisen und so auf kurz oder lang einen kleinen Geldbonus einzuheimsen. Etwas skeptisch war Jacob aber schon gewesen... Für gewöhnlich war Evie der Zwilling von beiden, der nicht mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte. Sie war immer die verklemmtere gewesen. Diejenige die sich lieber an Gefahren vorbeimogelte, als sie kurzerhand niederzuschlagen, wie Jacob es nun einmal vorzog.

Aber jetzt das? Das war seltsam. Woher war dieser plötzliche Einfallsreichtum hergekommen?

Nach einem der ersten Abende im Fightclub war Jacob also an seine Schwester herangetreten und hatte damit angefangen, die Wahrheit aus ihr herauszuzwingen.

»Jacob, wir haben Schulden.« Evie sah ihn mit einem ernsthaften Blick an, der keine Zweifel zuließ.

»Wie konnte das denn passieren?« Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme des jüngeren Frye-Zwillings war nicht zu überhören.

Was seine Schwester bloß dazu veranlasste, angemessen zu reagieren: »Oh, ich weiß nicht, geliebter Bruder. Möglicherweise fließt unser hart erspartes Geld in eine räudige Straßengang namens ›The Rooks‹. Ich weiß auch nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, ihrem Anführer finanziell behilflich zu sein. Der Mann scheint immerhin ein Hornochse zu sein!«

»Jetzt wirst du aber langsam beleidigend...«, raunte Jacob, aber ließ sich davon nicht unterkriegen.

»Nun, also findest du nicht, dass du daran Schuld bist, uns in ein finanzielles Aus befördert zu haben?!« Evie verschränkte die Arme streng vor der Brust. Der niederschmetternde Tonfall in ihrer Stimme hatte stark zugenommen.

»Nein?«

Evie schnaubte. »Morgen früh werde ich mit Robert Topping reden! Und du wirst diese Sache wieder geradebiegen!«

Und so kam es, dass Jacob nun allabendlich in einem von Londons bestbesuchtesten Fightclubs aufzufinden war, wo er nach Möglichkeit gnadenlos auf seine Gegner eindrosch. Am Anfang fielen die meisten bereits nach wenigen Minuten, aber mit der Zeit wurden seine Opponenten immer erfahrener und schlagkräftiger...

Robert Topping war geradezu begeistert von der Idee gewesen, Jacob jetzt öfter in seinem Ring kämpfen zu sehen, also hatte er seine Hilfe sofort angeboten. Evie kassierte das Geld, das Jacob erkämpfte, Topping war glücklich, seine eigenen Wetten weiter zu seinen Gunsten manipulieren zu können... Ein Jeder war zufriedengestellt.

Ein Jeder, bis auf Jacob Frye.

Die Rooks am Tage zu leiten und Starricks Pläne zu vereiteln, war nicht einmal so anstrengend, wie er eigentlich gedacht hatte. Es hatte ihm immer Spaß gemacht. Aber nun, wo er sich jedes Mal die halbe Nacht um die Ohren schlagen musste, damit Evie ihn nicht erwürgte, wurde er zunehmend erschöpfter. Ihm fehlte etwas essentielles in seinem Leben: Schlaf. Zwar war er nie sonderlich ruhiger Natur gewesen, sondern immer auf Achse, aber die fehlende Erholung bemerkte er schon.

Eines Nachts, in der Jacob wieder einmal hunderte von Schlägern vermöbelt hatte, sprang er also mehr schlecht als recht, von Dach zu Dach, auf der Suche nach einer Kutsche. Da er müde war, und sich selbst nicht unnötig unter Druck setzen wollte, musste es eine Kutsche sein, die Pferde davor gespannt hatte, aber gerade von niemandem benutzt wurde. Dann würde er einfach auf den Kutschbock springen, und losfahren müssen. Ansonsten würde er zu viel Kraft darauf verschwenden müssen, den Fahrer von seinem hohen Ross zu reißen, und mögliche Gäste zu verscheuchen.

Zu seinem Pech aber, herrschte in diesem Teil von London selbst zu dieser Zeit noch reger Betrieb. Die riesigen Letter und Schilde, die auf einigen der Bauten thronten, wirkten weniger schäbig, als in den ärmeren Gegenden Londons und verfehlten ihre Wirkung zu werben selbst auf Jacob nur knapp. Sie schillerten durch die Nacht.

Jacob hatte kein Glück.

Warum musste es auch ausgerechnet The Strand sein? Jacob hatte heute in einem dieser Kampfklubs sein Bestes gegeben, und er spürte dies in jedem seiner Knochen – auch wenn er das nicht zugeben konnte. The Strand war ein beinahe reiner Theaterbezirk. Voll von Gauklern und Halsabschneidern. Nach The Strand kamen die braven Bürger Londons, wenn ihnen nach Unterhaltung gelüstete. Nicht selten zahlten sie aber auch ein hübsches Sümmchen für diesen Spaß.

Für Jacob war das nichts. Nicht unbedingt. Und er hasste es, dass er keine Kutsche finden konnte. Das Zugversteck müsste sich jetzt irgendwo in Lambeth aufhalten, und dort durch die Nacht tuckern. Bis dahin waren es noch etliche Meter, die er auf keinen Fall zu Fuß zurücklegen wollte. Natürlich könnte er sich hinsetzen und warten, bis der Zug sich in seine Nähe bequemte, aber das konnte noch dauern... Jacob musste langsam aber sicher wirklich schlafen. Jetzt. Nicht in ein paar Minuten...

Als der Assassine im Laufschritt über die riesigsten Letter seit langem sprang, grübelte er schon, ob er sich nicht irgendwo ein schäbiges Zimmer für die Nacht mieten sollte. Natürlich war mit »mieten« gemeint, sich ohne die Erlaubnis des Hauseigentümers Zutritt zu seinem Haus zu verschaffen, und sich dort gemütlich eine Runde aufs Ohr zu legen. Jacob brauchte ja nicht viel... Eine einzelne Matratze auf dem Boden würde schon reichen. Das einzige was er nicht wollte, war auf einer Parkbank nächtigen zu müssen.

Doch soweit sollte er gar nicht erst kommen müssen. Er verfluchte seine Zwillingsschwester dafür, so eine Sklaventreiberin zu sein. Sie war Schuld an seiner Müdigkeit, und somit an seiner fehlenden Auffassungsgabe! Weswegen sie auch die volle Schuld daran trug, dass Jacob aus heiterem Himmel einen stechenden Schmerz spürte und auf dem wuchtigen »M« der Alhambra Music Hall in sich zusammensackte.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass irgendwo ein Scharfschütze positioniert sein musste, aber er konnte eben jenen nicht mehr so recht ausmachen, da sich der nächtliche – und äußerst luftige – Himmel vor seinen Augen hin und her drehte. Verflucht seist du, Evie! Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass der ganze Bezirk voller Blighters war, die sich nachts, wie Jacob nun feststellen musste, aus all ihren Löchern trauten. Wenn der männliche Frye-Zwilling sich richtig erinnerte, war The Strand sogar Blighter-Hoheitsgebiet, da ihr Anführer irgendwo in der Gegend residierte...

Das musste einer dieser Neuen sein, die Freddie einmal erwähnt hatte. Allerdings war Abberline nicht mehr bewandert, als Jacob selbst es jetzt war, als er davon erzählt hatte. Er konnte sich auch nicht so recht denken, warum die Blighters Scharfschützen mit Betäubungs-Munition auf den Dächern Londons ihr schmutziges Werk vollrichten ließen. Freddie hatte zwar die Idee gehabt, dass es sich um eine neue Masche der Entführung und anschließenden Erpressung handeln konnte, aber stichhaltige Beweise hatte er natürlich nicht gehabt. Und Jacob war es im Grunde egal gewesen.

Sein Sichtfeld wurde von einem dunklen Schleier getrübt. Er spürte den Betäubungsbolzen immer noch wage, irgendwo in seinem Genick, aber fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage, oder willens, ihn von dort zu entfernen. Jacob wusste, dass es dafür sowieso bereits zu spät war. Schließlich wurde es gänzlich schwarz um ihn herum.

Als Jacob Frye wieder zu sich kam, wusste er, dass er wohl zu seinem Schläfchen gekommen war. Allerdings war es nun entweder Morgen (In jedem Fall vermutlich nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht...), oder er befand sich innerhalb eines Gebäudes. Selbst der sanfte, abgedunkelte Lampenschein hob sich von der Finsternis der Nacht, die Jacob vor gefühlten Minuten gesehen hatte, deutlich ab.

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Auf den ersten Blick sah es aus, als wäre er vollkommen allein. Jacob saß mehr oder minder aufrecht auf einem Holzstuhl, vor einem großen Büffettisch. Er war kein Experte, aber ein wenig teurer sah das Holz schon aus. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein simpler Becher, gefüllt mit einer eindeutigen Flüssigkeit, die Jacob sich des öfteren in den Pubs von London genehmigte. Der Alkohol wies aber auch eine eindeutig bessere Qualität auf, als der aus Crawley oder Croydon.

Die Umgebung in der er sich befand, wirkte bei näher Betrachtung eher unfertig – die meisten Gegenstände und Möbelstücke deplatziert, so als würden sie eigentlich gar nicht an so einen Ort gehören. Jacob verstand nur langsam, dass er immer noch in The Strand sein musste, denn er saß hier wohl inmitten der Kulissen hinter einer Bühne. Die weit ausfallenden Samtvorhänge und die Tatsache, dass er die deplatzierten Gegenstände nun als eine Art Requisiten erkannte, zeugten davon.

Auch die Fehleinschätzung, dass er sich in diesem großen Raum hinter der Bühne allein aufhielt, stellte sich als falsch heraus. Jacob hörte ein Geraschel und Schaben hinter sich, als würde irgendjemand nach etwas suchen, und für sein Ziel Dinge durch die Gegend schieben.

Der Assassine überlegte. Er war nicht gefesselt worden, und sein unverhoffter Gastgeber schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Jacob inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Im Grunde konnte er aufstehen und diesen Ort verlassen. Niemand hinderte ihn daran. Aber auf der anderen Seite war Jacob niemand, der die Gefahr scheute. Und er war gewissermaßen neugierig. Was genau hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Sogar sein Zylinder war abseits des Bierkruges drapiert worden, so als ließe man ihm die Wahl...

Wenn Jacob hätte flüchten wollen, so war es jetzt zu spät und er hatte seine Chance vertan. Das Geräusch hinter ihm verstummte schlagartig und machte einer tiefen, rauen Stimme Platz, die aufgrund der Größe und Leere des Raumes, in dem sie sich befanden, von den Wänden widerhallte: »Ah, unser Ehrengast ist zu sich gekommen!«

Hinter ihm und somit aus den Schatten, trat ein Mann hervor. Er war wohl ein winziges bisschen kleiner als Jacob, hätten sie sich nebeneinander aufgestellt. Und er war eindeutig älter, als der Assassine es war. Das pechschwarze Haar war schon ein wenig ausgedünnt und von der ein oder anderen seicht-grauen Strähne durchzogen. Eine riesige, hässliche Narbe, verunstaltete sein Gesicht, aber wer war Jacob schon, darüber zu urteilen? Er selbst trug genug Narben, wenn sie auch weniger offensichtlich zu sehen waren... Darüber hinaus trug der Mann einen Bart, der genau so pechschwarz war, wie Krähenflügel – oder in diesem Fall, der Rest der Haare, auf seinem Kopf. In seinen Augen konnte man ihm seine Vergangenheit ansehen, aber trotzdem waren sie so tiefgrün, dass sie beinahe glitzerten. Der Lampenschein tat sein übriges.

Dieser Mann kam Jacob irgendwie bekannt vor, oder als sollte er ihn kennen... Aber der Frye-Assassine konnte sich nicht erinnern, woher dieser Fremde ihm bekannt sein sollte.

Das unbekannte Gesicht zierte ein über alle Maßen breites, feierliches Grinsen, dass sich aber allmählich zu verflüchtigen begann. Jetzt spiegelte es eine unerkenntliche Mischung aus Emotionen wieder, die Jacob nicht so recht zu deuten wusste. »Du hast nie auf meine Einladung reagiert, mein Lieber«, bemerkte die raue Stimme beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

Einladung? In Jacobs noch immer leicht benebeltem Kopf begann es vorsichtig zu rattern. Was für eine Einladung? Die einzige Post, die er in den vergangenen Wochen erhalten hatte, war ein eleganter Brief gewesen. Als Einladung würde Jacob diese Botschaft nicht bezeichnen, immerhin war sie von Maxwell Roth – dem Anführer der Blighters – gekommen, und selbst Jacob hatte sich denken können, dass das kein freundliches Geschäftsessen werden würde, sollte er einem Treffen zustimmen.

Er konnte sich noch allzu gut an Evies Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, der geradezu Bände gesprochen hatte. Seine Zwillingsschwester hatte es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen lassen, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu belehren: »Der Anführer der Blighters?! Da gehst du nicht hin!« Als hätte Evie diese Art von Recht, das Leben ihres Bruders zu bestimmen. Wenn sie auch die Ältere war (Um nicht zu sagen, handelte es sich bei dem Geburtsabstand der Zwillinge um nicht mehr als 4 lächerliche Minuten.), dazu hatte sie sicher nicht die Macht. (Sie erinnerte Jacob trotzdem nur allzu gern daran, dass sie die geringfügig Ältere war...)

Allein um Evie eins auszuwischen, hatte Jacob mit dem Gedanken gespielt Roth zu treffen. Aber er war gezwungen gewesen, diese Idee zu vergessen. In der letzten Zeit hatten sich die Aufträge, die er erteilt bekommen hatte, gehäuft. Da war wenig Zeit für eine kleine Rauferei mit dem Anführer der rivalisierenden Gang. Obwohl Jacob dies als unterhaltsam befinden würde.

Aber war dieser Mann vor ihm damit wirklich Roth? Eigentlich musste es ja so sein. Und so anders Jacob sich seinen Gegenüber auch vorgestellt hatte, das was er sah, passte dann doch zu den Geschichten, die er kannte und die ihm in Erinnerung gerufen wurden, wenn er an den Namen »Maxwell Roth« dachte.

Einen Versuch war es wert, und wenn er falsch lag, würde Jacob ja sehen, wie er sich aus der Situation heraushalf. »Maxwell Roth, der Anführer der Blighters.«

»In Person!«, gratulierte Roth. »Wenn es auch nicht der Name ist, den ich bei meiner Geburt bekommen habe. Jemand wie ich, darf nicht ohne Pseudonym durch die rauen Straßen des heutigen Englands spazieren, versteht sich.« Erst jetzt bemerkte Jacob die Flasche in Roths Hand, die feierlich hin und her geschwungen wurde.

Der Assassine fragte sich nun wirklich, was Roth von ihm wollen könnte. »Sind es nicht deine Blighters, die die Straßen erst so rau werden lassen?« Jacob musterte Roth.

Doch dieser war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Das hieß, er war sich schon darüber im Klaren, wer genau eigentlich grundlegend zu Londons Elend beigetragen hatte, aber es war nicht so, als würde er es bereuen... »Nicht minder, als deine Rooks, Darling.«

Roth beobachtete das junge Gesicht des Assassinen aufmerksamer, als sein eigenes es verriet. Wahrscheinlich war Jacob damit beschäftigt den plötzlichen Kosenamen zu verarbeiten, als seine Züge von Verwirrung zu echter Ratlosigkeit wechselten. Keine Abneigung. Ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht musste Roth den Assassinen ein wenig umgarnen, aber es versprach eine amüsante Zeit zu werden. Das konnte er bereits jetzt sehen.

Jacob war jung. Unerfahrener, als Roth selbst. Vermutlich ein Vogelbaby, im Vergleich zu ihm. Und doch war dieses Vogelbaby aus unerfindlichen Gründen dazu in der Lage, Crawford Starricks Verbrecher-System in seinen Grundfesten zu erschüttern, und wer wusste denn schon, es vielleicht eines Tages vollständig einzureißen.

Starrick war langweilig geworden. Crawford war ein öder, hässlicher und vor allem engstirniger Sack, der glaubte, in Roth einen treuen Untergebenen zu sehen. Pah. Das würde er nie sein. Starrick hatte vielleicht vielversprechend angefangen, aber jetzt langweilte er Roth nur noch. Er versuchte, ihn an der kurzen Leine zu halten und das war spürbar. Starrick ödete ihn wirklich an. Von Jacob Frye dagegen, ging eine verrückte Spannung aus. Roth spürte, dass er in ihm einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden hatte. Nicht zu vergessen, war Jacob ein recht hübsches, strammes Kerlchen. Egal wie heruntergekommen seine Montur aussah, egal wie unordentlich seine Haare lagen, es schien den Träger nicht zu beeinflussen. Das gefiel Roth.

»Und was willst du von mir, Roth? Warum hast du mich so charmant ›hergebeten‹?«, fragte jetzt Jacob und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Becher, der ihm dargeboten worden war, wie um zu erkennen, ob der Alkohol vergiftet war, bevor er leicht die Schultern zuckend einen Schluck nahm.

»Falls meine Männer dich zu deinem Missfallen erwischt haben, tut es mir leid. Aber ein Treffen unsererseits, war vonnöten!«

Jacob fragte sich, wer um alles in der Welt damit einverstanden wäre, auf einem Dach mit Beteubungsmunition angeschossen zu werden. Wenigstens hatte der Schütze gut gezielt, und Jacob hatte keinen unrühmlichen Abgang in Richtung der offenen Straße gemacht. Aus dieser Höhe und ohne sich irgendwie abzufangen, hätte das mit Sicherheit kein gutes Ende genommen. Ein weiterer Kadaver in Londons Straßen, nur dieses Mal in einer der besseren Gegenden, wo dies nicht so häufig vorkam. Nun, zumindest sahen die Bewohner von The Strand es nie.

»Und weswegen?«, raunte Jacob mistrauisch.

»Ich will Starrick vernichten!«, eröffnete Roth.

Jacob konnte sich nicht helfen. Da stimmte doch etwas vorne und hinten nicht. »Du willst Starrick vernichten?! Warum?«

Roth verzog das Gesicht. »Starrick ist langweilig geworden!« Als wäre dies eine Aussage die genügte, wurde die Flasche in einem Hieb rhythmisch nach vorn geschwenkt, nur um wieder zurückgezogen zu werden. »Er hat alles aufgegeben, was ihn einmal interessant gemacht hat, und er verliert. Gegen dich, Darling. Du hast den Großteil seiner Verbündeten eliminiert. Er ist jetzt schwach und unbrauchbar.«

»Ich töte beinahe alle deine Männer, und dich stört das nicht das kleinste bisschen?«, hakte Jacob nach.

»Im Gegenteil! Es beeindruckt mich ungemein! Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich dich jetzt schon einige Male im Fightclub gesehen habe. Es scheint, du hast Schulden bei jemandem. Mit Starricks Fall, könnte ich dir helfen, auch diese wie von Zauberhand verschwinden zu lassen...«

Jacob war, als hätte er soeben den Kern dieses Gesprächs erreicht, und somit auch den Grund für dieses »Treffen« in Erfahrung gebracht... Natürlich hatte er sich gewünscht, jemand würde ihm aus dieser misslichen Lage heraushelfen, aber das dies in einer derartigen Form auftreten würde, damit hatte Jacob Frye nicht gerechnet. »Und was hast du davon?«, fragte er.

Roth zeigte eine Reihe unnatürlich weißer Zähne, was ihn bereits als Templer-Schnösel gebrandmarkt hätte... Unter normalen Umständen. Jetzt war Jacob jedoch bereit, darüber hinwegzusehen. »Ein paar Abenteuer mit dem mutigsten Mann Londons!«

Der Kopf der Blighters konnte den scheuen Ausdruck in Fryes Gesicht sehen, den nur Menschen tragen, die sich gerade sehr geschmeichelt fühlen. Als der Assassine ihm wieder mit seinen dunklen Iriden entgegenblickte, wusste Roth, er hatte ihn. »Meine Männer werden deine Kämpfe für dich austragen«, verkündete Roth. »So haben wir Zeit, ein bisschen Chaos und Verwirrung in Starricks Regime zu stiften. Und zu meiner eigentlichen Bezahlung, kommen wir dann irgendwann. Du wirst es sehen.« Die letzten Sätze sprach Roth, darum bemüht, das Misstrauen des jungen Assassinen nicht wiederzuerwecken, schneller und leiser aus. Als wäre es kaum von Bedeutung. Aber seine Zeit würde kommen und Jacob würde es noch früh genug erfahren, wenn es soweit war.

Jacob lächelte verlegen, bevor er mit Roth anstieß. »Wir sind im Geschäft.«

Dem Frye-Assassinen fiel eine unnatürlich gebückte Haltung an Roth auf, als dieser sich mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln ein wenig weiter zu ihm herunter beugte. »Dann los!« Aber es störte Jacob nicht. Es passte in das Bild, das dieser exzentrische Mann von sich preisgab.

»Lewis! Meine Kutsche!«

Von diesem Tage an war es amtlich. Nun, zumindest für diese Beiden. Hätte Starrick davon Wind bekommen, bevor diese Geschichte ihr tragisches Ende genommen hatte, dann hätte besagter Schluss wohl sie beide hart getroffen. Roth wäre am Galgen verendet, und was Starrick Jacob und Evie angetan hätte, wäre vermutlich unaussprechlich gewesen. Sicher hätte Lucy Thorne ihre Freude daran gefunden Evie Leid zuzufügen, wenn sie noch unter den Lebenden weilen würde.

Jacob Frye und Maxwell Roth zogen durch die Straßen und landeten einen vernichtenden Schlag nach dem anderen. Erst Starricks Sprengstoffvorräte, dann die hohen Tiere, die ihm noch unterstanden. Jacob musste zugeben, dass sie ein gutes Team waren, und dass es ihm in der kurzen Zeit nicht einmal schwer fiel, Roth sympathisch zu finden. Natürlich hatte der Ältere seine Eigenarten, aber bisher hatte Jacob das als reine Exzentrik abgetan.

Wie heißt es jedoch so schön? Nichts währt ewig. Und auch bei Jacob Frye sollte dieses Sprichwort einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

So trug es sich zu, dass das mörderische Duo eines Tages auf einem der Dächer den neuen Zielort ausspähte. Es handelte sich um ein altes heruntergekommenes Lagerhaus. Die Fenster des kleinen Gebäudes waren beinahe zu voller Zahl eingeschlagen worden, und Jacob hielt es nicht für möglich, dass diese Hütte noch von Interesse für Starrick sein konnte. Aber anderrseits... Inwiefern unterschied sich dieses Lagerhäuschen von den mehrstöckigen Werkstätten, in denen Claras Freunde zum Schuften gezwungen wurden, wenn nicht bloß von der Größe?

Eigentlich war es sogar besser, seine Waren in einem heruntergekommenen Dreckskaff unterzubringen. Es war sogar genial. Wer vermutete es schon dort? Und die Kinderarbeiter wurden zu sehr eingeschüchtert, um es auch nur einer Menschenseele zu verraten. Somit wussten nur die Templer, wo sich dieses Versteck befand.

Es hätte alles so gut laufen können... Aber natürlich meinte das Schicksal es nie so gut mit Jacob Frye.

Wären da bloß nicht diese Kinder gewesen... Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders verlaufen. Vielleicht. Aber sie waren nun einmal da gewesen. Und Jacob war nicht bereit gewesen, deren unschuldige Leben zu opfern, nur weil sie gerade an Ort und Stelle waren. Er war nun einmal nicht so wie Roth...

Deshalb sprang der Assassine. Sprang gen Boden und tötete Roths Blighters, die sich an den Sprengladungen zu schaffen machten.

»Was soll denn das?!«, polterte es auch schon von oben.

Jacob sah zum Dach und somit in Roths erbostes Gesicht. »Das sind Kinder!«

»Du musst das Große Ganze sehen! Sie sind ein kleines Opfer!«

»Das kann ich nicht! Ich bin nicht so wie du, Roth...« Jacob war überrascht, wie abfällig er auf einmal klang. Dabei hatte er das nicht beabsichtigt.

»Und wenn das nun mein Preis ist, den ich von dir einfordere?«

»Dann muss ich einen anderen Weg finden, dich zu bezahlen. Unser Spiel ist vorbei.« Mit diesen Worten, und voller Reue in der Magengegend, sich einmal auf jemanden wie Roth verlassen zu haben, wandte Jacob sich ab, und hastete auf die kleine ehemalige Fabrik zu, in der die Kinder nichtsahnend verschwunden waren.

Roth blieb mit einer bitteren Miene auf dem Dach zurück. »So scheint es«, sprach er leise und verdrossen. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich verraten und konnte nicht glauben, dass Jacob ihm nun den Rücken zukehrte. »Die Sprengladungen zünden«, befahl er seinem übrigen Mann und wandte sich kalt ab.

Als Jacob sich sicher war, niemanden in dem kleinen, brennenden Inferno zurückgelassen zu haben und endlich an die frische Luft trat, war er überrascht in Lewis vermeintlich ruhiges Gesicht zu sehen.

Roths Kutscher und Sekretär kam mit ernster Miene auf ihn zu. In den Händen hielt er ein elegantes, teuer aussehendes Kästchen. »Ich muss Sie warnen, Mr. Frye. Bisher hat noch jeder Mann, dem Maxwell Roth gegrollt hat, es bitter bereut.«

Jacob blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als Lewis verständnislos anzusehen.

»Guten Tag, Mr. Frye«, sagte Lewis, schob Jacob den fein geschnitzten Kasten in die Arme und entfernte sich. Hatte da nicht gerade eine merkwürdige Art von Bedauern in seiner Stimme gelegen?

Jacob öffnete den Kasten und erschrak, als er die junge Krähe darin vorfand, die Roth noch vor ein paar Stunden gepflegt und großgezogen hatte. Anbei lag ein eleganter Zettel, der mit einer geschwungenen Handschrift versehen war:

Jacob mein Junge,  
es ist schade, dass unsere gemeinsamen Abenteuer bereits nach so kurzer Zeit ein jähes Ende nehmen müssen. Ich gebe dir bis zum morgigen Abend Zeit. Komm dann zur Alhambra. Du bist eingeladen. Komm her und nenne mir meinen wahren Namen – deine Schulden werden beglichen sein. Aber findest du ihn nicht, so werde ich dein Leben dafür nehmen. Ein fairer Tausch, nicht wahr?  
Maxwell Roth.

Jacob starrte auf den Kasteninhalt hinab.

Die Schwierigkeit hatte nicht darin bestanden, in Starricks Lagerhaus einzubrechen, sondern darin, auf die Idee zu kommen, an so einem Ort zu suchen. Nun, Jacob konnte unmöglich die Alhambra betreten, ohne Roths wahren Namen in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben, und nach Hause konnte er auch nicht, bevor diese Sache nicht aus der Welt geschafft war. Denn im Zugversteck würde Evie auf ihn warten. Und so wie Jacob seine Schwester kannte, würde ihm dort nicht gerade die beste aller Launen entgegenschlagen.

Aber hier war er nun. Der Frye-Assassine war (Nachdem er zuerst einige unverfängliche Fragen an Greeny gerichtet – der wusste so etwas in den meisten Fällen – und einige Blighter auf den Straßen bedroht hatte.) zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er am ehesten in Starricks direktem Umfeld Antworten erhalten würde. Es musste einfach klappen. Crawford Starrick strahlte die Präsenz eines Menschen aus, der nicht gern im Dunkeln tappte. Starrick musste Nachforschungen über die Leute angestellt haben, die seinem Verbrecher-Syndikat beigetreten waren.

Jacob hatte den ersten Schock Roth betreffend größtenteils überwunden, aber eben noch nicht vollständig. Er würde es nicht aussprechen, aber der seichte Schmerz in seiner Brust saß doch etwas tiefer, als er sich jemals eingestehen würde. Roth hatte etwas geschafft, das nicht viele von sich behaupten konnten: Er war innerhalb weniger Tage zu etwas geworden, das irgendwie wichtig war. Es war nicht diese Art Zuneigung, die er wider Willens Evie gegenüber verspürte, oder der gewisse Hauch von Freundschaft, den er fühlte, wenn er an Henry Green oder Inspektor Abberline dachte. Es war irgendwie anders... Etwas das er noch nicht richtig kannte. Etwas neues.

Ähnliches hatte er im ersten Moment bei Pearl Attaway bemerkt. Ein seichter Kitzel des Ungewissen. Aber bei der Frau war es etwas vollkommen anderes gewesen. Jacob konnte es bloß schlecht voneinander abgrenzen.

Es war verrückt. Roth war verrückt. Dieser Mann hatte eine gefährliche, zwiegespaltene Persönlichkeit, und Jacob hatte es vom ersten Tag an gesehen, seit sie sich begegnet waren. Und er hatte es ignoriert. Maxwell Roth war noch nicht einmal sein richtiger Name... Und dennoch waren sie sich in wenigen Tagen gefährlich nahe gekommen...

Es war Mittag als Jacob Frye die Alhambra Music Hall erneut betrat. Der Betrieb, der herrschte, war bereits etwas reger, als bei seinem ersten Besuch an diesem Ort, jedoch schien man den Arbeitsalltag dennoch gelassen anzugehen. Er fand Roth an dem gleichen Punkt, an dem er ihm das erste Mal begegnet war. Mit nur einem Unterschied.

Roth kniete vor einem goldenen Vogelkäfig, einen liebevollen Blick auf das kleine Vogelwesen gerichtet, das zart auf dem Boden des Käfigs nach Futter pickte. Es war eine Baby-Krähe.

Ohne wirklich aufzusehen sagte er: »Ah, Jacob! Ist er nicht wunderschön?« Als Roth dem Assassinen dann in die Augen geblickt hatte, hatte ein so merkwürdiger Glanz in dessen grasgrünen Iriden gelegen, dass es Jacob ganz anders wurde. In einem Schauer hatten sich die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufgestellt.

Der Assassine konnte nichts anderes tun, als ein hilfloses »Äh ja...« zu stammeln, da er immer noch Roths brennenden Blick auf seiner selbst spüren konnte.

»Also gut!«, rief Roth aus, und sprang auf, wobei er nun nicht mehr verträumt oder liebevoll wirkte. Vielleicht hatte er auch gemerkt, dass etwas komisch geworden war. »Ich habe noch mehr Amüsements für uns auf Lager, Darling!«

Jacob merkte, dass Roth mit ihm sprach, aber er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Er hatte ein seltsames Rauschen in den Ohren. So als hätte er eigentlich etwas merken müssen, es aber verpasst. Er fühlte sich aufgeregt, konnte dieser Aufregung aber keinen Ursprung zuordnen. Er beobachtete Roth, wie dieser hin und her ging, und ihn schließlich direkt ansah. Ein boshaftes Grinsen auf den Gesichtszügen.

»Du bist ein Teufel...«, hörte Jacob sich selbst erfreut sagen, bevor Roth wie gewöhnlich nach Lewis rief, der seine Kutsche bereitstellen sollte.

Jacob blinzelte die Erinnerung, die nicht mehr als ein paar Tage zurücklag, angestrengt beiseite. Das war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so etwas. Er musste konzentriert bleiben, wenn er Roths wahren Namen herausfinden wollte.

Als wäre das Schicksal ihm wieder hold, segelte beim Zerwühlen der vielen, vergilbten Dokumente eines der Blätter zu Boden. Normalerweise kümmerte Jacob sich nicht darum, ob er nun Spuren hinterließ, oder nicht, aber das hier war Starricks unmittelbare Umgebung. Es war schwer genug gewesen, an den Wachen vorbei zu kommen, und wer wusste denn schon, was dieser Mann herausfand, wenn er bemerkte, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging? Starrick war nicht dämlich...

Also bückte Jacob sich nach dem gelblichen Zettel, und hätte ihn beinahe achtlos zurück an seinen Platz geschoben, wenn die Vorderseite nicht in letzter Sekunde seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte. Darauf war eine sehr präzise Zeichnung eines Mannes abgebildet. Ein junger Mann, der Roth zum verwechseln ähnlich sah... Er trug noch nicht den extravaganten Bart, oder die monströse Narbe über der Stirn, aber es war eindeutig eine jüngere Version von Roth.

Am unteren Bildrand stand in einer ordentlichen Schrift »Oberon« geschrieben...

Mit diesem Wort, seinen versteckten Klingen und seinem persönlichen Lieblingskhukri bewaffnet, kauerte Jacob am folgenden Abend auf einer Anhöhe, die es ihm erlaubte, das Alhambra zu überblicken, und auf der das Adlerauge es ihm möglich machte, Gelegenheiten zu erspähen.

Dort war er. Maxwell Roth. Oberon. Er wisperte etwas in das Ohr seines Angestellten. Vermutlich den Befehl, Jacob sofort bei Sichtkontakt in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, und ihn an Roth zu überstellen. Aber der Assassine hatte nicht vor, nach Regeln zu spielen, die nicht seine waren.

»Roth...«, fauchte Jacob, einem Instinkt folgend. Es war der einzige Name, der ihm wirklich angemessen erschien. Der einzige Name, der passte und den Jacob Frye wahrhaftig kannte.

Und dann schlich er sich in das große Theater, nachdem er einen anderen Gast seiner Rabenmaske beraubt hatte. Das Stück, das Roth für den heutigen Abend vorbereitet hatte trug den Namen »Corvus der Schwindler«. Jacob war nie in Latein unterrichtet worden, aber Evie hatte sich immer sehr für diese tote Sprache interessiert – was Jacob schon damals ein Rätsel gewesen war. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, stand das Wort »Corvus« für »Krähe«. Wie passend.

Jacob schlich, sobald er sich Zutritt verschafft hatte, zu dem Aussichtspunkt innerhalb des Alhambras, und lauschte Roths Ansprache mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen. Mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in der Magengrube hörte er zu, wie Roth seine Gefühle bezüglich Jacob öffentlich aussprach, vor all den Besuchern des Theaters, ohne das auch nur einer von ihnen wusste, wem diese Rede genau galt, oder was sie wohl bedeutete. Niemand, bis auf Jacob...

Jäh geschah etwas grausames: Roth ließ die Türen verschließen und Feuer im Theater legen. Das angsterfüllte Geschrei der Unschuldigen und Roths wahnsinniges Gebrüll »BRENNT, BRENNT, BRENNT!«, fraß sich tief in Jacobs Verstand hinein, während dieser eilig zu dem tragenden Stützbalken über Maxwell Roths Kopf sprintete.

»Komm raus, Jacob! Du musst deine Schulden bei mir begleichen!«

Der Mann war verrückt. Ein verrückter Dämon, etwas anderes konnte er nicht sein. Das verrückteste daran war jedoch, dass Jacob seinen Verlust vielleicht einmal ehrlich bedauern würde...

Der Assassine lockerte die Vorrichtung, die nun auf den Anführer der Blighters hinunterschoss, sich an seiner Kleidung verhakte und ihn somit rabiat zu Jacob hinauf beförderte.

»Oberon...«, wisperte Jacob atemlos in Roths Ohr, bevor er seine Assassinen-Klingen tief in das Genick des Templers trieb.

Der Animus-Raum war so farblos und intensiv wie eh und je, als Roths sterbender Körper auf dem Boden unter Jacob bluthustend in sich zusammenfiel.

»Das hat dir der Teufel gesagt«, grinste Roth mit blutigen Zähnen. »Was für eine Nacht, Darling!«

Ja, vielleicht war es des Teufels Werk. Vielleicht auch nicht.

Voller Bedauern blickte Jacob auf das schwindende Leben unter ihm hinab. »Warum hast du es getan, Roth?« Der Assassine war sicher, der Templer wusste, dass hier nicht nur das brennende Theater mit den unschuldigen Gefangenen gemeint war.

Sein unsteter Geist materialisierte sich im Animus, obgleich er zur selben Zeit mit trüben, beinahe toten Augen auf dem Boden lag und sah den Jüngeren mitleidig an. »Was getan? Das Genick einer Baby-Krähe zwischen meinem Daumen,- und Zeigefinger zu zerquetschen? Die Leben von denen zu nehmen, die du als unschuldig ansiehst?« Jacob war, als läge Roths unruhiger Geist eine Kunstpause ein. »Aus demselben Grund, aus dem ich alles tue.«

Der Frye-Assassine hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie schnell die trüben grünen Augen wieder an Leben gewonnen hatten, und so schmeckte er nur noch den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund, eine Zunge, die forsch über seine Oberlippe fuhr und raue Lippen, die gegen seine eigenen strichen. Es war so schnell wieder vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte, und Jacob zuckte nervös und verwirrt zurück. Sein Herz pochte hektisch.

Roths Körper fiel steif und leblos zurück auf den Boden des Animus, als hätte er gerade nicht etwas absolut unfassbares getan, das Jacob bereits schon für nicht mehr möglich gehalten hatte. »Warum nicht?«, rief Roths Geist bevor er sich manisch lachend in der unendlichen Weite des Animus-Raumes verflüchtigte.

Beinahe hätte Jacob geweint vor Lachen. Es passte so sehr zu ihm. Er verschwand aus Jacobs Leben, so wie er hineingetreten war: Mit einem dramatischen, durchgedrehten Abgang, der nur eines wahren Schauspielers würdig sein konnte. Er war dahingegangen und beendete somit den festen Griff, den die Blighters und Starrick um die kriminelle Unterwelt Londons geschlungen hatten.

Aber das Lachen war Jacob vergangen. Er fühlte sich leer. Im Grunde hätte er jetzt das Seidentuch mit dem Templerblut benetzen müssen... Aber er fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht dazu imstande.

Es tat mehr weh, als es eigentlich sollte.

Und langsam aber sicher wurde Jacob sich der Geräusche bewusst, die außerhalb des Animus tobten, der nur für Assassinen und ihre Opfer sichtbar war... Das Geschrei von Hunderten. Es tat ihm leid, aber er würde später trauern müssen. Jetzt musste er erst einmal sehen, dass er aus dem Alhambra entkam, sonst würde er das Spiel doch noch verlieren. Und dann wäre Maxwell (Oberon) Roths Tod umsonst gewesen.

Vielleicht würde er diese Tat eines Tages bereuen, aber jetzt war es zu spät, noch etwas daran zu ändern.

Vielen Dank für's Lesen ^^  
Erst hatte ich eine komplett andere Story (dasselbe Märchen betreffend) im Kopf, aber als ich auf Roth's Wikpedia-Seite zufällig gelesen habe, dass sein gebürtiger Name tatsächlich Oberon war, dachte ich, dass das einfach zu perfekt passt, um es nicht zu verwenden xD  
Über Reviews und Verbesserungsvorschläge freue ich mich wie immer :3


End file.
